Places:Adnihilo
This page lists the various settled or counquerd worlds of the Adnihilo empire. Abbadon is the homeworld of the mighty Adnihilo race,and is only briefly mentioned here because it has its own page. Major planets. 2-Dagon It is primarily an ocean planet that was/is used as a military staging area for Adnihilo campaigns. They built large fortresses under the water,as a shield against orbital attack. These facilities posses shielding systems but do not recquire them for safe existance under water,unlike Atlantas,because they are closed facilities. Ships primarily remained in orbit,useing beaming tech to move troops and supplys,but Adnihilo ships can venture underwater. Eventully the Adnihilo established underwater colonys on Dagon,which developed into agricultural colonys,farming edible seaweeds and plants,as well as fish. Being a major outpost,Dagon had an extensive defense grid,consisting of Adnihilo sattilites,shields,and hyperdampening arrays. 3-Mammon An Adnihilo planet very rich in Gold,Silver,precious stones,variants of Naquida,and Trinium, making this planet rare jewl in the galaxy. The entire planet was turned into a mining colony and trade centure. It provided many of the resources used to fund Adnihilo campaigns,and because of this was very heavily guarded. It had all the basic Adnihilo defenses,but also had at least 10 Aza'zel class ships patrolling the system at all times. 4-Naamah Naamah is a planet of exceptional beauty,so much so that it moved even the Adnihilo. It was one of their primary civilion colonys,and was developed into a sort of high class Adnihilo pleasure planet or vacation spot,and rich Adnihilo bought land and houses there. Very prime realisate. It was also well defended. 5-Agramon Agramon was both a military outpost and research center. The Agramon system is rich in Neutronium,and much of the research there had to do with applications for Neutronium. Advanced hulls,armor,weapons, and long lasting devices. Agramon was the primary constructer of dreaded Adnihilo planet-killer bombs. Agramon itself was a icy world,and the only planet in the system capible of supporting carbon based life. Tempetures range from a high of 10 degrees fairenheight to a low of -100 degrees. The main Adnihilo bases were built several miles under the ice,close enough to the planets magma for long extraction tubes to reach them and draw geo-thermal energy. Other planets Asmoday The Adnihilo emporer the T'chort,forbade the mention of Asmoday after the Adnihilo were forced to abandon the research facility,sealing it. Why they did not destroy it is unknown,speculation ranges from they were incapible,to they simply did not care,or,the most likely option being that they intended to return and fix the problem when they were done with the Alliance. The exact problem that caused them to abandon the facility is currently unknown,but it had to be bad. Asmoday does not posses a Stargate. Tralak Tralak was once home to a Avian/humaniod race called the Teranalaks,who specialized in music,sculpture and painting. Their world was in a prime tactical location for strikes against several alliance worlds,so the Adnihilo attacked and conquerd it. The peaceful Teranalaks were no match for the Adnihilo,and they were subjegated for the duration of the war. Tralak boasts very tall trees with intertwineing branches,were the Teranalaks made their homes. Gormagon 14:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC)